


Desire

by krirose1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Awesome Hagrid, Bottom Severus Snape, Cock Slut Harry, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual Objectification, Dominant Hagrid, Domination/submission, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Jealous Severus Snape, Large Cock, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Porn With Plot, Powerful Harry, Racial Discrimination, Rituals, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Submissive Harry, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Top Severus Snape, cocksleeve Harry, consensual dehumanization, so Harry can take Hagrids big cock, some magical reversible body modifications, time turner used for porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krirose1/pseuds/krirose1
Summary: Harry Potter accidentally gets locked in Hagrid's hut for a night and sees an unexpected side of Hagrid. Which leads him down a path in life no one could have imagined for him not even he, himself.Rubeus Hagrid is made an offer he is too amazed to refuse.Severus Snape is all around jealous and laments his lot in life that he once again lost a person he desires to a Potter.It's a story of three men and their love and desires for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter EDITTED ON 31/03/2019   
> I am Editting the five chapters I have posted so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Explicit sexual content. This story will have plot. And its going to be on the long side.  
> And I also don't have a beta so do forgive the mistakes and feel free to point them out.  
> 

“Hmm i see, Kreacher is already spoiling you both.” said Harry Potter in lieu of a greeting to his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, upon finding them already waiting for him in his living room. Harry was a five and a half feet, bright green eyed man. He wore square glasses, and had perpetually untidy black hair which were trying their best to hide the infamous lightening bolt shaped scar on his face. Though he was on the smaller side, his presence was such that anyone who crossed path with him felt compelled to give him a second glance. Whether it be for his handsome looks or his aura of power that seems to radiate from his very being. On this faithful evening he wore black jeans and grey shirt with green linings. Clothes comfortable enough for a evening and then dinner with friends and also appropriate enough for an after dinner meeting with the CEO of his company.

  

“I hope, I didn't keep you waiting for long. I was taking an important firecall." Harry said, moving across the room towards his friends sitting among the collection of comfortable sofas and table next to the large window overlooking a beautiful garden. 

  

“Nah. just got here mate," said Ron helping himself to a cream filled biscuit from the assortment of treats, baked goods, perfectly made dainty looking sandwiches and tea on the tables before him. Ronald Weasley was a freckled, red haired man well over six feet in height. He had blue eyes and thin long nose, and whose shoulders width and compassion seems to increase with every passing year. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with black pants, grateful to be out of the auror garb after a long day for an evening with his wife and best mate.

 

Harry sat on the sofa opposite them, and poured tea for them all.

 

“How was work Ron," asked Harry pushing a cup towards Hermione who was arranging a bit of everything on the table on three plates. Hermione Granger was a curly brown haired, brown eyed women with a very sharp mind, and a desire to change the world which seem to increase with every passing year. She rallied behind causes few witches and wizards would dare speak about, let alone dream of bringing about a positive change. Due to her outgoing support for the 'right to freedom' for the house elves, the media had dubbed her with the moniker 'the crusader'. She was in blue jeans and white silk blouse with pink embroidery.

 

“It's been absolute shit," Ron replied, accepting the tea offered to him gratefully. “Mockingbridge had us handling a suspicious arsenal case in Broughton Astley. We were mucking about in an almost completely burnt down bar for most of the day.” Ron stopped to take a sip before continuing. “And to top it all off, Davis had flu. He and the shoot didn't agree with each other. Had to do his share of paperwork. Poor sod he should have stayed home. Merlin, i am famished. I hope Kreacher is making something nice.”

 

“Kreacher's cooking is always Delicious no matter what he makes but till then, here, this will tide you over.’’ said Hermione placing both of their plates before them on the table before getting comfortable with her own plate and asking seriously, a question that she had asked at her every meeting with Harry for the past month. "Have you confirmed it Harry? Is he really planning to do it or was he just spouting things in anger that day?"

 

“Yes, Travis is sure he plans to actually do it. Travis found it quite hard to confirm, since Mullet has not even started lobbying for supporters yet. Seeing as he can't do a thing until the Giants are completely settled, so he is keeping everything to himself and his most trusted friends. That's why it took Travis almost two months to confirm it but finally one of his people caught a snippet of conversation between Mullet and his brother-in-law, while they were dinning at their club,” answered Harry. Radlay Travis was officially Harry's personal assistant but unofficially he was Harry's spy master. He had been one of Harry's luckiest finds. Together they had built a strong team. They are so efficient, hard working and well informed that they had made Harry's office the envy of Wizengnot Lords house. “Mullet is going to challenge Grawp's stay on Hogwarts grounds. He is going to propose to have him removed from Hogwarts to one of the island granted to the returning giants, and live among them.’’ 

 

Kingsley Sacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, had been working tirelessly these past seven years to make it a possibility. And finally six inhabited islands named Rum, Taransay, Scarp, Pabbay, Mingulay and Hirta had been granted to giants permanently, by the Wizengnot assembly. Since the bill had passed, the ministry had been working hard to make sure these islands will be capable of supporting even a large population of giants easily. Ministry was also building ports and fire networking stations capable of fire-travel by giants all over these islands to keep all of these islands connected to each other and also to the mainland. Making travel and trade easy for the giants once they settle down.

 

Through it all Alston Mullet or Lord Mullet, a Wizengnot member, with few of his ardent supporters had opposed the giants return the most. And Harry, in the heat of the moment, had thoughtlessly insulted Mullet a year ago on the very day the bill for Giant's return had passed. Mullet already smarting from the defeat had taken Harry's thoughtless comment to heart. While the distortion of Harry's words by the media to an epic proportion had only worked to further enrage Mullet.

 

 So one can safely assume he hated Harry for the humiliation the unfortunate incident had caused him. And since doing anything specifically against Harry would be akin to committing social and political suicide. Mullet had chosen an easier target in Grawp, whom Kingsley and Harry had turned into the poster boy for all things giants. Harry's picture with a laughing Grawp had been in the papers and projectors (i.e

 magical tv) for months, along with the story of Harry's friendship with Grawp. And now in a couple of months giants would start their final migration to settle permanently on these islands granted to them. 

The fact that Kinsley had fought for the bill very much on Grawp's name, and his right to own land gave Mullet an opportunity to be up to no good. So after the giants are settled, Mullet was going to raise the quarry that since as per demand separate land for giants had been granted then Grawp should move to it rather than continue living in the Forbidden forest. He was going to question why Grawp was still residing on Hogwarts ground.

 

"Does Hagrid know about it?’’ Harry asked Hermione, since she was going to visit Hogwarts, today, after work.

 

“No Minerva has not told him yet. she was waiting for Kingsley or you to confirm it first," answered Hermione visibly worried. “Now that we know for sure I am going to owl her after dinner and ask her to tell him everything tomorrow.”

 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, you do that. it not an speculation anymore so he should know." He sighed before continuing "well…on a happy note Adana just called, she says Grawp's place will be ready in a week but Hagrid's one is going to take a month or more.”

 

“Merlin's beard! its almost done, Adana is a bloody miracle worker, its only been what? ..six weeks right. Merlin two gigantic magical houses in less than three months," exclaimed Ron putting his empty cup down on the table.

 

“Well I personally didn't expect any less from her," said Hermione munching on to a finger sandwich. "She is The Adana Marleigh, best builder in whole Britain and has a team of brilliant architects, stone shapers and metal charmer's and carpenters the size of a village. What's miraculous is that she will get enough time to finish the job. I can just imagine the problems we would have been in if we had not gotten these few months to execute our plan."

  

“Yeah we are really lucky that you are so irresistible, that all sort of magical creatures want to mate with you," said Ron to his wife making her blush and Harry laugh.

"Oh shut it," said Hermione with a smile. "In my opinion this incident just proved that being kind to someone always brings positive energy around you." Hermione huffed when Ron started to snigger at her wording.

"It certainly brings mating claims that can make one temporarily resistant to magic" said Harry struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Ohhhhh.. To have the power that made all magical barriers and minor wards not affect oneself," said Ron in a very pompous and wishful voice making Harry laugh. "ohhhhh the boons of the positive energy, 'cough' mating claim 'cough', for one's show of kindness"

"You both are the worst," sniffed Hermione watching them laugh and struggled hard to keep herself from joining them. She had no intention of giving in and letting this incident to turn into an anecdote for every festive gathering. If this reached a Weasley party even once she would be forced to listen to it till the end of her life.

 

 After they have controlled their laughter. Ron said seriously, "We are really lucky you passed by Mullet's door that day Hermione and you learnt of it so soon. Are this could have easily blindsided us and also we are doubly fortunate that Harry is filthy rich and had spent last few years buying large plots of land, forests, hills ,valleys and God knows what else. Or the fucking bastard would have won. Though to be honest i think he only did both Grawp and Hagrid a favour.”

 “Ron!”

“What 'mione, you can't tell me a teacher's pay is enough to feed and cloth a giant and a half-giant. And then, also give both of them a nice life. Mind you it's still a life that depends on a charitable Headmistress at Hogwarts. What Harry had planned for them is much better.”

“Of course its better, Hagrid is brilliant with magical creatures, but that's not the problem." said Hermione.

 

“My point exactly, Hagrid has talent. And honestly its a waste at Hogwarts. I think all of this is just perfect," said Ron getting worked up and completely overlooking her last line. "After living the kind of life Hagrid had lived so for, this is an brilliant opportunity for him. They will have their very own forest and river for Merlin's sake,” Ron finished smiling at Hermione and Harry.

 

“Ron I too think this new opportunity is good for them.”, said Hermione agitated, sipping tea. “It's just that Mullet has no right to question Grawp's stay in the forbidden forest, certainly not after everything Hagrid and Grawp had done for Hogwarts.”

 

“Bigoted idiots will always sow discord Hermione. There is no helping it," said Ron eating a fork full of a dainty looking piece of a fruit cake. 

  

Harry winced at the oh so familiar wording but he agreed with Ron and said so. “ And i should have thought of this sooner and not when forced to act by the likes of Mullet.” 

  

“ Don't beat yourself up mate. If i may say so, no harm is done," said Ron. “They were happy at Hogwarts. Grawp had learned to read, write and do math while Hagrid got himself a new wand, took inspiration from Grawp, and decided to complete his schooling. He ended up getting 6 OWL's and now he has just given his NEEWT's. It all came together perfectly in the end. Now, your business idea will be a step in right direction for them.”

 

If only it had been his idea. No, the idea had came from none other than Severus Snape.

   

After the racket around Voldemart's demise had calmed down someHarry had gone to meet a bedridden Snape at St. Mongo's, and thanked him for his help. But Snape, true to his character, had snapped at Harry saying that his thanks was of no use to him. And if he really did felt thankful for Snape's deeds then make his life a bit easier to live with instead of disturbing his much needed peace. So, Harry had gotten Snape's name cleared which had resulted in Snape getting an Order of Merlin, First class, for show of Extraordinary Bravery and Character. 

 

After that Snape had came to meet him with for less attitude and rudeness, and told Harry his plan to start the 'most brilliant Potion's company' his exact words. And was looking for financial support 'would you be interested Potter, equal partnership of course since i require quite a large chunk of money'. Harry had agreed. Since then Snape had turned 'Snape and Potter potions' into the best and the biggest potion supplier in all of Britain.

 

Meanwhile Harry and Snape behaviour towards each other had slowly but steadily turned into mutual respect. After that whenever they meet it was cordial meetings. And it remained so until last year. Last year Harry started his political carrier. And Severus Snape had actively, enthusiastically, and quite forcefully turned himself into Harry's chief advisor. And had turned out to be pretty brilliant at it so Harry had found no reason to object. And that is why Harry had gone to him asking for advice when Hermione told him what she had accidentally eavesdropped on. 

 

Snape's advice had been to move both Hagrid and Grawp away from Hogwarts altogether, so that they can be away from anyone's influence and charity and Grawp can't be used as a tool to hurt Harry. And then Snape had shocked him by confessing that he had been attempting to get Hagrid to move from Hogwarts for years but Hagrid had kept refusing him, not wanting to be a burden. Even though Snape and Hagrid were good friends and Snape obviously didn't mind. 

 

When Harry had asked him how he expected him to do it, if he himself had failed. Snape had assured him that Harry's asking will be different since Hagrid adored him and will agree even at the expense of his own pride, more so if Grawp's well being was at stake. Along with that grain of wisdom Snape had also handed Harry a business plan he had been preparing for over an year after Hagrid repeatedly refusal for the sole reason of not being a burden. He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to put it into effect. Snape had also asked Harry to keep the fact that it had all been his idea, a secret. Harry had agreed to do even though he found Snape's desire for secrecy beyond absurd.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter edited on 19/04/19

"A step in right direction or not, i still hate that someone plans to rob another of their home just out of spite." Said Hermione with a frown to her husband before she took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "Don't you think it's time, we should tell Hagrid and Grawp this plan of yours as well." asked Hermione thoughtfully, fiddling with a coconut biscuit on her plate. "While i do agree that, at first, there was no need to worry them until we could confirm that Muller was actually planning it rather than just ranting in anger that day. But now i think They should know, and not just about the threat Muller poses to them but also about your plans to help them." 

 

"Hermione, calm down," said Harry heavily "you know we have got time right. There is a reason it took all of us almost two months to confirm it. As you know that Wizengnot won't be in session for a month more. Muller is not even lobbying for support yet in fear of it leaking to us. Frankly i think he is waiting for the Giants to start their Migration. There is no point in calling out to Grawp before that. Right now everything is only between his close friends and family."

 

"I know we have got time but why wait." asked Hermione firmly. "If you think its time Minerva tells them about Muller's scheme then why not tell them about your plans as well."

 

"I have already told you…" Harry started only to be cut off by Hermione

 

"Minerva was asking about it you know. So that after she tells them, she could consoles them with a definite answer rather than by just saying that 'Don't worry Hagrid, Harry Potter has a plan'.”

 

 “Oh please," Ron snorted, and stopped Harry from replying to Hermione. Good thing since it would have likely ended up turning the evening into a debate. "There is nothing else in this world more likely to calm Hagrid than hearing the words ‘Harry potter has a plan’. Well, apart from Harry himself saying it.”

 

Harry felt himself start to flush and smiled a bit self-deprecatingly. As usual any mention Hagrid's very obvious adoration of him by someone near and dear to himself ends up making him fell self conscious. A adoration which had increased ten folds since Hagrid witnessed Harry's last stand in Forbidden forest against Voldemort. 

   

“Hermione i have told you it will be easier to convince Hagrid with both of their homes complete. And as you know where ever Hagrid goes, Grawp is going to follow." said Harry looking into his cup. "And anyways Snape thinks letting him stew in uncertainty for few days will help soften him up to agree to my proposal, he also thinks its crucial Hagrid agrees not just to move but to the business proposal as well or there is no chance Grawp will consider any of it at all.”

 

At Harry's Snape thinks line both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes in shared exasperation. While Harry was busy broodly contemplatingly looking into the depth of his tea cup, completely unaware of the silent conversation going on between his best friends. Lately Harry had gotten into a habit of quoting Snape's ‘nuggets of manipulative wisdom’ or so Ron had taken to calling it. though neither uttered a word regarding it long since used to the phrase.

 

"They are not stupid Harry." Said Ron sounding offended on Hagrid and Grawp's behalf, "Of course they will move if it means their continued stay at Hogwarts may not be in their best interest oonfff"  

 

Hermione had elbowed her husband not so gently to stop him from going into a completely wrong tangent, and gave him a look which he seems to understand and gave a tiny nod.

 

Hermione regarded Harry for few second before asking "what's wrong."

 

 Harry exhale loudly before placing his cup on table and said "Nothing per say." In absence of the cup he examined his nails as he said, "Its just that the business plans i handed to Timothy couple of months back, had since then, increased a lot in size and scale," Harry finally looked up at them and spoke the one worry that he had been desperately trying to bury for weeks. "I don't want Hagrid to think I am doing all of this out of pity for either of them." 

 

This time Harry caught them sharing looks and instantly regretted giving into his by now a compulsive need to share all his thoughts and worries with them. Now, one of them was for sure going to talk of his 'habit' of giving too expensive a gift than most people are comfortable accepting. And sure enough their 'conversation' ended with Hermione coming out victorious because she gave a sign of relief while Ron turned towards Harry with a pained look on his face, as if being forced to do so at wand point. 

 

"Err..Harry mate..don't you think its already too late," started Ron haltingly giving Hermione a desperate look but Hermione only motions him to go on so Ron turns to Harry with a constipated look and said, "I don't want to say this but then who will. So, just so we are on the same page. Yes, it's a fact that i appreciate and am happy of the new door you are opening for them but its also a fact that you are spending Millions to provide them with these opportunities."

 

Harry can't help but cut in before Ron can move on to his standard lines "I will profit from this as well you know. Since neither of them have ever ran a business before, so, for the time being all of this is going to be under the Potter industries." said Harry hating how defensive he sounds but not being able stop himself from feeling as such. In his opinion it was a curse to be rich and have the misfortune of being surrounded by people who not only do not understand but in fact work actively against his desire to spoil them to the best of his abilities. 

 

"Yeah… I am sure you are doing all this for the profit.." Said Ron so pompously that Harry had to fight down the impulse to throw something at him. Though his intentions were probably written all over his face because Hermione gave him such a poisonous look that harry deflated before she turned and gave her husband a angry look, which made him red and cough to hide his embarrassment, and then she said to Ron ,"I think that will be all on this topic from you for the evening. And Harry 'the Weasley' feelings on this topic by now should not be a mystery to you. but it's not about me or this man-child I married." She ignored Ron's indignant 'oi' and continued, "only Grawp or Hagrid can say how they feel regarding the house or the business. As for me, I think they should not be forced out of their home but if it must come to that then an house and an job offered by a friend is not an bad thing at all. More so if the intentions behind them are only an act of giving a helping hand to a friend in need."

 

Harry smiled gratefully at her, which she returned. While Ron gave Harry a lopsided smiled and shrugged. It's not like Harry was expecting anything different from him. Now the Weasley's are well off but still money is an sensitive issue for them. That's why, The Weasleys (every single one of them) went to absurd measures to make sure that none can ever accuse them, in anyway, off taking advantage of Harry. He considered it one of the biggest drawbacks of the public scrutiny all of them were place under post the Battle of Hogwarts. This guarded behavior from his friends were sad but he understood it. He wished he didn't have to but it is what it is. Though he very much hated it, more so now that he had the means to do almost anything. He hated when he had to practice restrain in regards with his loved ones. But practice he must because his loved one's were prideful lot. 

 

Apart from Andromeda no one understood this about him. He feels eternally grateful that she never tried to limit him in regards to his godson Teddy or herself for that matter. It was a welcome change. That didn't mean Andromeda was not aware of the scrutiny she was subjected too, it's more like Harry and Andromeda met and bonded at a time in their life when they both were grieving and were desperate for some anchor. And they both found it in baby Teddy Lupin. During the aftermath of the Battle Harry had clung to both Teddy and as a consequence to her so much so, that she invited him to stay with them. And that's how years before Timmy had the opportunity to amass all Harry's wealth for him, she told him she regarded him as a member of the small family she had left in this world. And understanding full well what being Harry potter's godson would entail, the good and the bad, she asked him to co-parent Teddy. And that was that, she never looked back. she took everything in strides From expensive security measures to one day moving to another home when staying in her own home started to take a tool on her. Her only concern was to provide an stable and healthy home for Teddy. 

 

They spent few minutes in silence before finally Hermione broke the silence and asked after Andromeda and Teddy's fourty five days long trip through six magical wildlife santuries all over Europe. They were only six days into the trips.

When Harry finished talking all about Teddy's antiques Hermione started on her office gossip (she was Head of department of non-human beings and magical creature at the ministry) and recent anecdotes from her parents. Her gossip were always the best making them laugh the hardest. 

The awkwardness easily forgotten in laughter they spent the rest of the evening talking about their family, work and friends.

 

Ron talked of the ongoings of the Auror office(he was one of the best and brightest auror in the department.); Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoria's antics and demands for her birthday party tomorrow night; and Percy's frequent visits to the Burrow and his siblings to get advice on Penelope's pregnancy which was going smoothly according to his wife and her healer but was turning him into a nervous wreck and a worry wort.

 

Harry once again talked of Teddy's enthusiasm for magical creatures and his rapidly growing control over his metamorphosis; antics of his staff and the recent ongoings of European Diplomatic conference going on in London. Both British magical Parliament/ Wizengnot assembly Hall's and Trident hall (a ministry owned large estate used for diplomatic functions ) were full of action and above all they were full of Gossip of all kind and from all over the world during this big event. Harry also ranted about how Kingsley had dragged him to ridiculous amount of his own meetings today and how his hands ached from having being shaken by so many over enthusiastic people. And he also talked of Kingsley insistence and his refusal to attend tonight's dinner party.

 

Three best friend finally came out of their world when Tink came to call them for dinner. Tink and Bella were two young mated house elves and in Harry's opinion the best looking he had ever seen, he had employed them at Hermione's insistence; taking the number of house elf's he employed to four, other two being Kreacher and Winky . Hermione had been given the job, her first month in the office, to find them new homes after the death of their last owner due to old age. She had found it difficult to find home for them not just because of her ideals on elf rights but also because Tink and Bella had also had ideals for the perfect Master. They had driven away many hopeful would be owner's with their rudeness and opinions and those who had stayed Hermione herself had found faults in. Finally after weeks of no success she had approached Harry, who had agreed to take them in but only as free elves. Tink and Bella had agreed to work for him as free elves after meeting him, a meeting which had lasted for about a minute in which neither said a word they only stared at him in awe before saying yes.

 

Dinner was taken at dinning table in the Kitchen where three humans and three house elves broke bread together amid laughter and conversation a plenty. Bella had decided to accompany Andromeda and Teddy on the holiday. 

 

After Dinner Ron and Hermione took their leave but not before reminding Harry of Victoria's birthday party at shell cottage next day and after Harry once again confirmed that yes he will attend they took their leave.

 

Felling happy and peaceful after an evening with his friends Harry decided to wait for Timothy in his study. He had settled on his chair behind the large table comfortably when his eyes landed on the beautifully crafted instant messaging box (4inche long , 2inch wide and 2cm in thickness and an majestic eagle drawn on top of the lid). He opened it with a deep breath. The lid of the box held a small self inking pen on the left and a blueish silver circle on the right while the bottom was platform like with the appearance of a parchment on which Travis last message was still visible 'confirming Mullet's intentions'. 

 

All peace left his mind. He was once again angry at Mullets audacity. Sometimes when Mullet talks Harry feels this childish desire to throw ‘Aguamenti’ on him face and watch with satisfaction as a jet of water hits his face before telling him to just wakeup from the loop of hatred and negativity he had gotten himself stuck into, but Alas politics didn't allow for such childish acts. More's the pity, Mullet with that thick red mane would have been quite a sight. Harry smile at the imaginary, while moving his finger in a circle on top of the message in the box making it disappear. He closed the messenger box and sighed, Merlin what a mess; his one childish act had led to this if only he had kept his mouth shut and not called Mullet a pathetic bigoted monkey in front of whole of Wizengnot assembly, then maybe Mullet would have taken his defeat with more grace. Snape's scolding still rang in his ears. “How many times do i have to say it, Potter. You are not an ordinary man anymore your words have power, use them wisely.” And since then Snape' been proven right. An year of watching anything he spoke in reference to someone appear with their names again and again in all news mediums had made him realise the power his words have. It had been a lesson well learnt.

"Harry sir."

"Yes Winky" Harry said coming out of his mussing to see Winky standing on the open doorway, she was smartly dressed in a navy blue trousers and a cream blouse with pink border and buttons. "Is Timothy here?"

"No sir that is what Winky is come to tell. He called and told to tell sir that his daughter is getting very fevery and ill and that he is very sorry for cancelling," Winky finished reciting before asking, "Would you be wanting something Sir."

“No Winky that will be all.”

“Then Good night Sir. Winky is going to. Sleep.”

“Good night Winky.”

She turned to go when a thought came to him.

“Winky!”

“hmmm Sir," Winky turned back only to find Harry already standing.

“I am going out. All of you don't wait up i will be late.”, said Harry Potter moving past the house elf who stood watching him sceptically.

“Where to sir?”

“Hogwarts.”

 

                                   **** 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid's cabin is going to look like the one shown in Harry potter prisoner of Azkaban movie

Harry apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade village, at the end of the High Street, as close to Hogwarts as possible. Hogsmeade had changed quite a lot since his school days. The village had always been famous for being the only all magical village in the muggle world in Britain. But after the Battle of Hogwarts Hogsmeade had became infamous. It had turned into a tourist spot. People from all over the world now visit it. As a result lots of new businesses and tourist attraction had cropped up all over the place. Despite all changes, the village hasn't lost any of its charm if anything it was much more picturesque than before. Hogwarts also allowed tourists couple times a month, under heavy surveillance and security provided by ministry. Though for Hogwarts even day to day security had been increased. Tourists were also the reason for the increase in the area around Hogwarts under anti apparition wards. That is why to enter the school one has to either apparate to Hogsmeade or firecall the school to be allowed to use the floo.

Harry pulled up his robe's hood and quickly got off the high street before anyone spots him. He took the road going to Hogwarts, keeping fast pace. Only when Hogsmeade was out of sight did he slow down to enjoy the nature's beauty around him…he missed this…both his workplace and home were in London. Grimmauld place even after renovation and addition of a large garden was nothing compared to the raw natural beauty this place boasts.

 There was gentle breeze tonight. The moon close to being a full moon, showers everything in moonlight making the scenery even more beautiful. He already felt more at peace. There was no one else around this time of the evening. That's why he often visited Hagrid during this time.

Soon enough lights from the school's windows were visible, he can't help but quicken his steps as he crossed the gate flanked by winged boars, which opened to his touch. Harry took the path that went to the forbidden forest rather than the one that led to the school. He walked downhill to Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden forest.

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang's booming barks answered instantly. Harry could hear Fang's scratching at the door whining, but the door didn't open. Harry knocked again. Still no answer, even Fang has gone quite.

Hagrid must still be in the castle then. Harry was debating on whether to wait here for Hagrid or go looking for him when he saw Fang coming from the side of the cabin. Harry hastily got down the few steps, and as expected Fang launched himself upon Harry the moment he reached him, barking madly and trying to lick his ear. Harry fended Fang off, and looked around but saw no Hagrid.

“Calm down,” said Harry affectionately. Fang was trying to climb on him. “yeah..yeah i missed you too,” Harry added scratching behind Fang's ears.

“Where did you come from,” asked Harry; after Fang has calmed down some, and was letting Harry pet him. “did Hagrid forgot to lock his back door..hmm..come on let's check.”

Harry headed off into the darkness to Hagrid's back garden, with Fang following close by.

Sure enough the back door was cracked open.

Harry walked carefully on the narrow footpath Hagrid had made around his vegetable patch, but Fang was not so careful, and he must have seen something in the pumpkin patch because he ran into the vines.

“Fang,” Harry called once he reached the back door but Fang was in mood to get inside. He was running around an exceptionally large pumpkin, trying to catch something.

“Fang,” Harry called again, but the dog ignored him.

Harry sighed watching the dog's antics; Harry sat down on the step leading to the back door, thinking he might as well wait here for Hagrid to return. 

The moon was glistening palely through the trees and its rays and the gentle breeze gave the forest an eerie look. Harry smiled nostalgically; Merlin how much he loved this place. His first home. Its always bitter-sweet to come here. But life was good, the last seven years after the battle had been kind to him.

Free for first time in his life, and with worlds of opportunity open to him. He had been thirsty for everything life has to offer. He had wanted to drink in the world, see the world, live in it, enjoy it. After few months of seeing and traveling, his wanderlust had abated some. Now he had wanted to know the world. 

The magical wonders he saw all over the world intrigued him, and ignited in him a desire to understand magic's nature and its ways. The best way to gain any type of knowledge was of course - education. So for the next half a decade Harry dedicated him to the process of learning. He got himself a Mastery in Defense, and got educated in Arithmency, Runes after getting intrigued by them one too many times. He was able to get a mastery in Arithmency as well, and got recognition in the field of runic rituals of the elemental kind. And also studied dark magic and its ways and rituals. And during all this he also perfected his rudimentary skill for wandless magic to an art form.

His life prospered not just intellectually but financially as well. Few months after Harry agreed to invest in Snape's potion company, Snape got tired of managing Harry's finances and finally visited Harry and recommended a man named Timothy Greyhold (nick name Timmy) to manage his money. The first time Harry had meet Timothy, he had been a bit shocked that Snape will find within himself to recommend Timmy, and not just because Timmy was the most flamboyant man one was to come across in their lifetime but also because of the fact that Timmy was a Harry Potter fanatic - though not the lunatic kind thank Merlin. The reason Timmy was such a Harry potter fan was because Timmy and his husband were in the group of people Harry, Ron and Hermione had help escape from the Ministry. He worshipped Harry. And yet Snape insisted that Harry hire Timothy as his financial manager.

Till that time Harry had not known much about his own finances, it all changed soon enough though, Timmy was a good teacher and a really really clever businessman. He talked Harry in investing into different businesses. One such investment idea was the magical version of a TV; invented by a Half blood wizard with limited means. Soon Potter industries came into being. After watching Timmy's astute business sense,  Harry gave him permission to be a bit adventurous. Timothy had raised Potter industeries to a height Harry could not have even dreamed of. Timmy was a bloody miracle worker, everything he touched turned into Gold. Still Harry called Timmy's friendship with Snape the biggest miracle Timmy had performed till date.   

After the completion of his double mastery, Harry started to experiment in elemental magic and rituals but Kinsley kept asking him to take over the Black seat in Wizengnot assembly. Harry finally agreed just to appease Kingsley but found to his own surprise that he liked politics. And then by a lucky chance ended up hiring someone like Travis as his assistant, under his influence Harry took to politics like duck to water. In the last three years Harry had managed to built quite a reputation for himself. And finally last year Harry finally entered into politics completely.

He was rich, had amazing family and friends, and now even had a budding career in politics. He was satisfied with every aspect of his life. He was Happy, and Fang was a dumb dog; he thought with a snort. Fang had somehow managed to get tangled in the vines. Harry got up to help untangle him.

“oh hush you,” said Harry when fang whined loudly.“i am helping.” 

It took some clever maneuvering but Harry managed to free Fang without doing too much damage to Hagrid's prized pumpkins. But still Fang had left it in pretty bad shape. “look! what you have done, ” said Harry to the dog, who was busy scratching himself. Harry left the dog to his grooming, turned his attention to healing and restoring the vegetable patch to its previous condition.

After making sure everything was as it was supposed to be, He turned to Fang only to find him gone. He was looking around the garden when heard a loud crash and barking from inside the cabin. 

The dog was a bloody menace is what he was. He got into the cabin closing and locking the door behind him. He quickly strode across the back room towards the front one, and stopped shocked in his track, jaw hanging open. Looking at what he at first thought was Hagrid wrestling with someone, with Fang barking at their feet; but realised his mistake soon enough and took a hasty step backward, to get out of their sight behind the wall next to the door to the front room.

Oh fuck…Hagrid was inside that room making out vigorously with Madam Maxime.

A yelp and pained barks from the front room snapped him out of his stupor, and he realized the potentially embarrassing situation he had almost walked into.

Fuck Maxime was here… of course she was. She was part of the French delegation. Of course she would visit Hagrid if she was here, even though lately after every visit from her Hagrid turned into a mess.

“Rudy dog,” barked Hagrid “get back..get back.”

Harry realized he needed to get the hell out of here, and not be seen doing it. He was already turning invisible and muffled his footsteps before the thought had even finished in his mind. He dashed across the room but before he had reached half way across the room, he knew it was already too late when he felt the warding magic at works. Fuck he ran to the door but the wards have already settled.

He probed it lightly with a basic detection charm. Merlin's hairy ball she had gone and locked the whole place down.

Fuck.

 

  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter and his eyes are in for an assault....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you @Falkira for being the first person to leave comment. You are the best. Thank you to all of you wonderful people for leaving kudos itis much appreciated.

* * *

 

 

 

  
Right……..

Harry took a deep breath and once again probed the wards.

Its good but not the best. He could easily break it. But the problem was, Maxime would know the moment they break. These wards are very precise and to the point, she obviously was very familiar with raising privacy wards around this cabin. Harry was pretty good with warding magic. But the thing with manipulation of this type of alarm based ward is that even if one managed to lift it there was still no stopping the alarm. The most Harry could do was change the instantaneous alarm after the wards are broken, and increase the time gap between the breaking of ward and the alarm that rings after. Though he would at most only be able buy some fifteen minutes.

 And the moment she would be aware of this breach, this night would turn into nightmare a for Hagrid. Without any idea about the person behind the breach, as was her habit nowadays, her mind would latch on to one conspiracy theory or another. 

Harry had no desire to further worsen their already volatile relationship. That was, if they were once again in a relationship, seeing as how they had broken up a couple of months ago. Though it looks like the break up was not so final after all. Hermione and Snape were so not going to like this. Maxime was like a doxy infestation..impossible to get rid off.

If Hagrid and Maxime caught him here it was not going to be pretty. It would not only be very embarrassing, but also Harry had absolutely no desire to come to face to face with her. The women was already too damn sensitive of her relationship or whatever the fuck it was with Hagrid.

 Damn it…. but Harry could not break the ward, not when in the best case scenario it would end up putting Hagrid into tough spot. Or in the worst case scenario, if this meeting was pre-planned, she could end up accusing Hagrid of something unsavoury. One could never be too cautious with her on this topic. She was one hell of a paranoid woman when it comes to her relations with Hagrid. 

'Fine then Harry mate you need to think. What to do. You can't stand here waiting for them to finish.'

Oh!…Right….in this type of simple wards some people tend to make one very common but very stupid mistake with the front door(or the door they normally enter from), which would allow people to get out of the warded place, if one was already inside before the wards were cast. While he doubted Maxime would make this basic mistake still it didn't hurt to make sure. It could be his way out.

'Fine then...buckle up.. Front door it is.'

He took a deep breath turned back towards the front room. 

'Move damn it, its only Hagrid.'

Fuck…only Hagrid….who had got his face buried in Maxime's breasts and she was naked from waist up..Fuck…he took a quick step backwards, to get away from the sight.

He had the worst luck ever. Never had he ever felt this scatter brained at the time of an adversity. His mind seemed to have come to an halt. It had gone completely blank, and the situation was getting worse with every passing second.

He was never ever going to visit Hagrid this time in the evening again.

'Harry concentrate.' 

She was naked in there, and enjoying herself from the sound of it.

 He was not going in there, not even at the pain of death...he could wait in this room, muffle their sound and get out of here when she unwards the place. OK… so he was going to have to sit down somewhere to wait it out.

That's when his eyes landed on the large bed next to the back door. Fucking..hell..the bed was in here. He had get into the front room not this one because sooner or later they would come here. But he was not going to go in there while they were still in there. He was going to wait for them to come to this room and then he would move to the front room to wait. 

So first he had to get away from the door if he didn't wish to be squashed by them, when they come in. Not to the back, the bed was there. Harry decided to wait by the window (which was closed and warded of course) on the right side of the room, couple of feet from the wall partitioning these two rooms. He sat down next to the table under the window, out of the harms way.

A particularly loud moan startled him so much that he hit the table and the ceramic pot on top of it wobbled precariously. It would have fallen if not for his quick reflexes. After putting the pot carefully on the table Harry muffled the sound coming from the other room. Finally blessed silence. 

After few deep breath he calmed down enough to realise he had panicked and made a mess of this situation. He should have made his presence known instead of trying hide like a thief. If he had shown himself the instant he saw them, then it would have been an honest mistake, easily forgivable. It would have been a bit awkward sure but nothing on the situation he had got himself stuck now. They were only kissing at the time why the hell was his first reaction to ran away like a child. He could have easily handled it like an adult. But no he had run like a virgin, and now they were doing something far worse than simple snoging. He had wasted so much time panicking that now he had no choice but to hide

He didn't have to wait for long. His heartbeat was almost back to normal when Maxime entered the room in all her naked glory laughing about something. Harry averted his eyes quickly, and he soon wished he had not because the next thing his eyes landed on was Hagrid's well defined chest and abs and finally on a cock, the likes of which he had never seen in all of his numerous sexual escapades. It was most beautiful cock ever. So enthralled he was by it that he didn't even notice Hagrid closing the door behind him. His eyes followed Hagrid's cock and then his muscular back as Hagrid moved to join Maxime on the bed. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Harry. You poor poor lamb. Am I torturing you too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid had fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit heterosexual content. WARNING.  
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos.

 

* * *

 

 

Hagrid was a mighty man. He had always known this. Just as he had known Hagrid had lost his belly around the time he started his relations with Maxime. But he never could have imagined something quite like the man before him. Because of Hagrid's large size he had erred. The sight before him was that of a man who knew hard work and whose body was not bulging with muscles created through careful management for aesthetics sake. Every well defined musculature of his body spoke of a very physical and hard life. Harry watched thighs the size of a trunk stop by the bed. Harry's heart was beating like a trapped bird in his chest. 

He felt his body warm up from head to toe when Hagrid turned towards the bed, and once again His magnificent beast of a cock came into view.

Along with the cock Maxime also came into view. She was laying on her back with her head hanging upside down from the side of the bed. Her mouth open in invitation. She was saying something but he couldn't hear it which left him confused for few second until he remembered that he had muffled their voices. Though the come hither look on her face was unmistakable enough.

Hagrid took his cock in hand, gave it few strokes as he got closer to her, his cock pointed towards her open mouth. He stopped few inches away from her, lazily stroking himself while she tried to reach his cock with her tongue. But before she could, Hagrid moved out of her reach. She pouted speaking something. It was impossible for Harry to make out what Hagrid was doing due to his hair and beard covering most of his face. But what was visible made Harry's own mouth water.

Hagrid had started to rub his bulbous cockhead all over her lips. And when once again she opened her mouth in invitation, Hagrid didn't take it. He deliberately kept her waiting as he rubbed his precome all over her face. Frustrated she made to grab his cock but Hagrid lightly slapped her hand away before finally relenting, and dipped his cock into her open mouth. She latched onto the ridge once his cockhead was inside her mouth. Her cheeks collapsed in as suckled on it.

Hagrid gave his pelvic a backwards jerk and his cock was out of her desperately reaching mouth. Hagrid slapped her face twice with his dick, sending a shiver down Harry's back, before once again pushing his cock inside her. Hagrid started to gently move, pushing inch by inch his cock in and out of her cavern of a mouth. Merlin that was one big dick. Though when taken in contrast with these two half gaint, it was not so out of pproportion. But for a five and half feet man like himself, Harry couldn't help find it too gaint.

Hagrid removed his hand from his cock Hagrid said something that made Maxime place both of her hands on either side of her body. Hagrid bend over on top of her and grabbed her wrists, then started to slowly thrust in and out of her mouth.

Harry's eyes moved to Hagrid's back which quivered with every jerk of his hips. Hagrid was block of a man, large in every way, muscular and quite a bit hairy. While his ass was not the best one Harry had seen. It still was a damn good one. Hagrid stopped thrusting so Harry's eyes reluctantly moved away from the ass had been admiring to find the reason.

 And Harry was left with his jaws hanging open, Maxime had taken Hagrid's monster of a cock down her throat. Her lips were locked around the base of his cock, her throat bulging. Merlin she had actually taken that big monster of a cock down her throat.

Hagrid started to move once again his thrusts increased in pace. Bloody Hell, Hagrid was going to fuck her face. Harry swallowed as his own mouth started watering in anticipation of it, his heart beating fast 

Harry was hardning in his pants. This aroused him or at least Hagrid aroused him because he had yet to give Maxime a closure look. (Well that was hardly a surprise, he had been attracted to men more than women.)

Harry swallowed audibly and jerked in fear as he realized while he might not hear them but they certainly could hear him. He hastily cast a silencing charm on himself and also for good measure silenced every sound made by himself. After casting, Harry experimentally flicked his thigh to check if he could hear anything and sure enough no sound came.

He once again looked back to the bed. He had missed quite a bit. While had been panicking over here Hagrid had made rapid progress. Now he was actually fucking her mouth. Her throat bulging with his every powerful thrust.

Harry had to give credit were it was due. Maxime could take it all. That mammoth size cock was ramming into her so hard and she was taking it like a pro. She had managed to free her hands and was encouragingly rubbing his thighs whenever Hagrid moved back enough to allow her to breath. Rest of the time she just held onto him as he ravaged her throat. Copious amount of spit was falling out of her mouth and into her hair but she didn't seem to care. 

After watching Hagrid drill her skull for few minutes Harry realized he was swallowing constantly, he was salivating like never before. Sweet Merlin Hagrid was Magnificent. So damn beautiful. 

Six years ago, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George Weasley had taken him under their wings and in their words 'did their brotherly duties' after his explosive break up with Ginny in front of the Weasley family during a party at the Burrow. They thought Harry needed to understand himself first. So they had taken Harry and Ron to the outside world and showed them all sort of things in both magical and muggle world. They had opened Harry's eyes to his own sexuality, wants and desires. They lectured on what's safe and sane, then left Harry to explore and understand himself. And he did it, thoroughly. Harry experimented and left no stone unturned. Whatever took his fancy he tried it at least once. He could safely say that he knew almost all of his likes, dislikes and kinks. And every one of his kinks were being tickled right now. His mind which had been so sluggish moments before was over active now, imagining dozens of scenarios.

This man before him (Harry's very first friend), who had his hands braced on either side of Maxime' body, fucking her vigorously and yet carefully was unaware of what he had unleashed. Hagrid ticked every one of his desires for beyond his dreams.  

It was the beyond part that stopped his over active mind though. Beyond indeed. Because what Hagrid was giving to Maxime, Harry wouldn't be able to withstand. Forget about being able to withstand Hagrid's might, Harry wouldn't even be able to take Hagrid's bulbous cockhead in his mouth. Harry was too small compared to Hagrid….but…but there are ways to make it possible.

And that is when Harry Potter finally came to his senses. He needed to get the hell out of here and fast. If his mind had stuck on such dark ritual as the very first option leaving every other acceptable options behind then he was in big trouble and needed to leave, if not this cabin then this room this bloody instance.

He got up keeping his eyes averted from the going-ons at the other side of the room. He had already invaded their privacy long enough. Belated shame crawled in his conscious at long last. They were busy this was his chance to get out of here. Harry quickly and surreptitiously erected a mirage of the door, which will keep the pretense of a closed door while he swiftly got out of the room and closed the door behind him then ended the mirage. 

  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are like the worst reader ever :-( This is my first fic and i want to know what you all think but none of you comment. do leave a feedback. come on guys let try for atleast 3 comments in this chapter. <3  
> Edit : Don't take the worst reader part seriously it just me pouting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it if so do leave feedback


End file.
